I won't give up
by Recode
Summary: Logan's thought of losing Max…(2nd season) (Logan's POV)


Tittle: "I won't give up"  
Author: Angel (angel-cale@glay.org)  
Category: Songfic  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to Cameron/Eglee Productions. The song 'If I Can't Have You' is A1's. I'm just borrowing 'em for this fic ^__^  
Summary: Logan's thought of losing Max…(2nd season) (Logan's POV)  
A/N: Believe me… I don't even know what I'm writing. I was soooooooo bored and thought that the song fits the mood --___-- (Uh, I hate holidays~)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No way…  
  
There's no way I'd believe in those crap that's going on around me. This is unreal! Max isn't the type of girl who'd give up so easily. Why is she doing this to me? Why is she torturing me? I may have never told her that I love her by words. But I guess I let it show by my acts. I know she understood it well. But how… How could she say it's all over?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Another picture on the wall  
Another life I used to lead  
Another me that was untrue  
With every memory of you  
Broken in my sleep  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
I know that she's not being true to herself but how could she give up hope?! That's really not her!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Another moment lost in time  
You talked of love and I agreed  
So many chances passed us by  
Now we've lost the strength to try  
Your love was never mine to keep  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Where's my Max? The girl who'd never mouth 'give up'. The girl who'd look up at me with eyes full of love and compassion… Where is she? Where is my Max? Somebody tell me… I can't lose her.. I can't live without her. She's been part of me long since, like the air that I breathe…  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
We can't hold on, we're losing track  
So where's the road to take us back  
And how did we forget what we believed  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Moments when we're together are still fresh in my mind. Everything's just so smooth and clear, like they just happened yesterday. The sight of her gives me strength to carry on. She's been the reason I keep on living. Without her, I would have been a lost soul by now. I can't lose her!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
If I can't have you  
If the love has gone  
If you just can't find it in yourself to carry on  
If you have to leave  
Then take my life forever  
'Cos I will never be with anybody else  
If I can't have you  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
If she thinks we'd never find the cure, she's wrong. If she thinks I've given up hope just because we can't touch, she can't be more *WRONG*! I'm still trying. No matter what it takes, I swear I'd find it. Even if it takes forever, I'd still try!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
With every night I lie awake  
With every day we grow apart  
Is there a promise we can't break?  
We never learned from our mistakes  
From the very start  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Alec may be a lot stronger than I am. He's a genetically enhanced human. He's an X5. He could take down a group of armed force with one hand, no sweat. He's younger than I am. But don't you ever compare me to him. Just don't! He have his 'gift' and I have my own. I won't give Max up to him. No chance!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
We can't hold on, we're losing track  
So where's the road to take us back  
And how did we forget what we believed  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
I have the feelings that she's just trying to keep herself away from me. Maybe she's afraid she'd risk my life or something. *DUH* That's lame!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Don't look back on yesterday  
'Cos that time has been and gone  
Think of what tomorrow holds  
Without you it feels so wrong  
And I can't carry on  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, God! What am I supposed to do? I can't lose her. She's the only one I ever truly loved with my heart and soul. Please don't let me lose her. I really don't think I could live without her. Last time, when I thought she was dead, I've been like a living dead. If I lose her again, I might just die. But wait…. What if she insists on calling it off? Should I just give up?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
If I can't have you  
If the love has gone  
If you just can't find it in yourself to carry on  
If you have to leave  
Then take my life forever  
'Cos I will never be with anybody else  
If I can't have you  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
No…  
  
I won't give up.  
  
I don't care what you think, Max. But I'm still giving it a try. If I can't have you, I'd rather live alone for the rest of my life or might as well be dead. I'll try, Max. I won't let you slip away. I won't give up. I WON'T GIVE UP!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
If I can't have you  
If the love has gone  
If you just can't find it in yourself to carry on  
If you have to leave  
Then take my life forever  
'Cos I will never be with anybody else  
If I can't have you  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I won't give up… 


End file.
